couch_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Couch Force (Channel)
Couch Force was originally created by Tyler Bruce and Conor Powers Stout in early 2017. It was a Let's Play channel called Couch Gamers originally hosted by Tyler and Conor on YouTube until co-host Cole Jackson and Nathan Martin joined the force, thereby changing the official name to Couch Force. The channel expanded to include a variety of shows, such as Behind the Seams, Best Ofs, and One-Offs. With also random guest appearances from internet personalities such as Brody Hamilton, Austin Lindsey, Conner Pinson, and more. History Origin In early 2017, Tyler Bruce and his pal Conor Powers Stout wanted to collaborate and make a co-op gaming channel called Couch Gamers. A pretty simple concept in which the two would show each other games from their childhood they loved by playing through them on YouTube. To make this happen, they decided to move in together and get an apartment in Tennessee. However, apartments are not cheap. So, to lower the price, the two bros searched for a couple of loyal dudes to go in with them on a deal. After some struggle the two found the ultimate roommates. Cole Jackson and Nathan Martin were their names and they were some rad dudes. With the plan all aligned, Tyler and Conor extended an offer to accept Cole and Nathan into Couch Gamers and a saga began. After some work arounds with the concept and idea, Couch Gamers quickly became the Couch Force we see today. Location of Recordings Recording Started in April of 2017. Since all the members of Couch Force lived in college dorms with roommates except for Cole Jackson, who had a horrible apartment they dubbed the Cole Dome, the recording was done at his place. Recording lasted till the beginning of May when the group had to return back home for the summer, except Conor Powers Stout who stayed behind to get some summer classes in. They recorded just enough footage in order to last till they returned to their new recording location in August 2017, their new apartments. Currently, the only full playthrough not recorded in the Cole Dome or the new apartments is Luigi's Mansion, which was recorded in Tyler Bruce's hometown. Members Current * Tyler Bruce (2017-present) - co-founder, host of Couch Force, animation artwork, editor, camerawork, manager, social media manager * Alex (Aug 2018-present) - new member, host of Couch Force * Cole Jackson (2017-present) - co-founder, host of Couch Force, camerawork, manager, social media manager * Nathan Martin (2017-present) - co-founder, host of Couch Force Guests * Robert Stephens (1 Behind the Seams) * Dawson Legg (1 Behind the Seams) * Austin Lindsey (2 Behind the Seams, 4 One-Offs, Luigi's Mansion, 1 Ride or Die) * Conner Pinson (2 One-Offs, 1 Ride or Die) * Brody Hamilton (Luigi's Mansion) * Michael Palazzolo (1 Ride or Die) Past * Conor Powers Stout (April 2017- Aug 2018) - co-founder, ex-host of Couch Force Show List Current * Couch Force * Ride or Die * One-Offs * Best Ofs * Flash Force * Cinema Force * Behind the Seams Full Playthroughs * Rayman Arena * Super Mario Sunshine * Spyro the Dragon * Silent Hill * Pikmin * Luigi's Mansion * Super Mario 64 * Yoshi's Island * Metroid Prime * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Pokemon Heartgold * Banjo Kazooie * The Evil Within * Cuphead * Skyward Sword * Mario Party 6 * Super Monkey Ball * Garry's Mod * Pikmin 2 * Conker's Bad Fur Day Affiliated channels * HylianDeathbat (Ty) * n0cor (Conor) * TheColetimate (Cole) * PleaseGodHelp (Nathan) Gallery Phone wallpaper.jpg Phone wallpaper 2.jpg FULL CAST WALLPAPER.png Assets.jpg Category:Main Series